A common problem related to walking a dog with a conventional collar and leash is that the leash can become entangled in the hind legs of the dog when the leash goes slack—as when the dog and walker come to a stop. This problem is exacerbated when the dog “walker” is actually jogging or riding a bike because the tension of the leash can change rapidly when the dog and “walker” stop suddenly. Although this problem can be addressed by retractable leashes, such leashes add weight and complexity to the leash assembly and require the walker to continually adjust the length of the leash.